


Hair Dye and Fashionista

by laadychat



Series: Gift for Kaleidorain<3 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Marigami, Rebellious Teen, We stan the queens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: Hanging out with the girls, Kagami decided to try something a bit new.Gift for kaleidorain <3
Relationships: Kagami - Relationship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Gift for Kaleidorain<3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074566
Kudos: 80





	Hair Dye and Fashionista

"Come on!"

"This... doesn't sound like a great idea."

Marinette waved her hand, the smile only widening on her lips. "Trust me, Alix is pretty good at this."

"Yeah, years of experience." She cracked her fingers but still, Kagami narrowed her eyes.

"It better be worth me getting in trouble." She finally grumbled, crossing her arms as she took a seat in front of the mirror.

"Trust me, your mom would be impressed. That was a hard threshold to cross but Kagami only huffed, eyeing the girls warily from the mirror's reflection. She doesn't remember how this conversation came up or how she ended up in her current situation but the thought of rebelling was too tempting to pass up. So when Marinette invited her over to get to know her friends more, she booked it over as soon as her mother gave her the okay. Though, after today, Kagami wasn't sure if she would allowed once again.

Then Juleka bringing out the hair dye and Alix was nappiing the gloves against her wrists; she knew there was no turning back. It was her idea in the first place and damn it, Kagami wasn't one to back out. And of course, when her girlfriend leaned over and patted her cheeks, the soft smile on her lips, her mind was already made up.

"I picked out the color," Marinette piped up, taking a seat on the vanity, and that was enough to wash out the last of her nerves. Her girlfriend had a sharp eye for colors - she was confident in her skills. Kagami knew it would be good.

"You said it's temporary, right?" She wanted to make just one last time. She might be rebelling but dying her hair with permanent dye would be signing the 'grounded for life' permission slip. And Kagami very much wanted to see Marinette after this.

"Yes, girly," Alya rested her hand on her shoulder, her smile bright. "Juleka is the expert on which dye would be best. So in two weeks, it should be mostly gone."

"Mostly."

"Should be totally gone within three weeks."

"My mom's so not going to like you all." She snorted, her gaze searching until they found the pink-haired girl. Kagami nodded, determined. "Let's do it."

Alix grinned.

-

"Wow..."

"Yeah, holy shit."

"I knew you were going to look good but goddamn, you look _fine_."

"Marinette, your girlfriend is hot."

Kagami felt her cheeks flush, the constant praising making her warm. She turned back to the mirror, moving her head side to side and she had to admit; it did look good.

"Told you wine red would look amazing on you," Marinette's sweet giggled reached her ears, and Kagami's lips curled.

"Well," she turned around. "I have you to thank, don't I?" When Marinette's own smile widened, she leaned in and pressed a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you. And now," feeling confident by the change of hair color, she whirled around to face the rest of the room. "It's time for a new style of clothes."


End file.
